Ain't My Fault I Want A Taste
by Itachi-Musume1
Summary: Song Fic. Club Fic. Aoshi and Misao at the breaking point of their flirting. Hope you like...First sensual-ish feeling book. Let me know what you think No flames please. :D


Hello Everyone!

Got a sudden inspiration for a Misao/Aoshi one shot. Hope you like. I don't own any characters.

Please listen to _Ain't my Fault_ by Zara Larsson and _Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Bored _by Ariana Grande, they're what is playing during the story.

Misao's POV:

Icey eyes pierce Misao's ocean eyes. The man who owned them is known as Aoshi Shinomori, Misao's childhood friend who has no clue that she's loved him from the first sight. His eyes were so clear and crystal blue they resembled ice. They got her shivering from all the way across the room. Misao's body was taut with restraint, body heaving just from resisting the pull he had on her. He called to Misao, the looks he'd been sending Misao practically had her body singing in response. Oh, he knew all right, and he enjoyed the power he had over her.

It didn't help Misao's blood pressure that the music's been hot, on-point, sexy, etcetera.

Every song seemed to spike her blood pressure, as each song seemed to remind Misao of Aoshi being only just across the room. Each song encouraged her to go over to him and tell him how much his sexy glances at her were slowly killing her, how much she wanted him, and how much she just wanted to drag him into a room and have her way with him. But Misao was too shy to tell him, she would have to show him.

"Misao, for God's sake just go over there." Kaoru urged irritated with Misao's cowardice.

Normally Misao wasn't a coward...it's just with him...she is one...utterly and completely.

Misao looked away from Aoshi and continued to dance with her girls while whining, "You know I can't. What if I screw it up? Then it's all doomed."

Misao caves and looks to Aoshi once more and instantly shivers run through her spine and her body lights up with arousal. Aoshi notices and his eyes flare before he gives her that sexy chin lift men do to say hello.

Misao's breath stutters and her breasts felt heavy in response. Her nipples tighten as his head lowers just enough to where his eyes beckon her. They call to her...to do something...anything.

Megumi yells over the music to Misao, "Woo! Ohohoho, come on Misao the ball's in you're court. I can't take much more of those looks, and I have Sano...But Aoshi's looking pretty good right now."

The ball was clearly in her court as Megumi said, and she was ready, in more ways than one (hint hint). Especially when one of her songs came blasting in the club. Ain't My Fault by Zara Larsson boomed through the speakers.

"This is my jam!" Misao quickly tells Kaoru as soon as she hears the song start in the club. Kaoru and Megumi nod with her. They soon took over the dance floor as they started their routine to this song. Misao mouthed the words to her man crush leaning against the back wall of the club, with a water glass raised to his lips (He's not one who drinks).

One eyebrow quirks in response to Misao before the heat returns to his eyes as he reads her lips and watches her dance. Kenshin and Sano, Kaoru and Megumi's boyfriends who were also Aoshi's best friends, stand at Aoshi's sides hooting and howling at their girlfriends and Misao.

Booties popping, bodies rolling, and bodies grinding against each other, the girls were having the time of their lives making their men drool. Ooh, and they so were.

The song ended and the girls complained until they realized the next song was better.

Ariana Grande Break up With Your Girlfriend, thudded through the club.

Tequila gave Misao liquid courage and urged her to let go of those restraints that held her back from doing just what Aoshi wanted.

Misao looked away from Aoshi and then mouthed him the next lyrics, "Take one fuckin look at your face, and I wanna know how you taste." She looked him up and down to the beat of "hmm...hmm." Her eyes lingered at that spot that let on to what she was thinking of exactly.

His eyes were passionate pools of Prussian blue. They were like burned through her, giving hints as to what was coming.

Misao turned around to grind against Megumi as the chorus hit. The girls were laughing together and having a blast as they danced their favorite routine. It was sexy, smoldering, and just enough to get the men hot.

Misao glanced at where Aoshi once was and realized he was gone. For a split second, she panicked. Was it too much?

"Damn this ain't fair." she agreed with the lyrics as they played at that moment. Then the base hit as the chorus began again.

Hands sliding down her waist to grip her hips surprise her, and she realizes it's not one of the girls'.

Soon her back was pressed to the rigid chest of a man. Damn what a chest, she thought as she started to grind with him.

Lips caressed up her shoulder to the crook of her neck, and then to her ear, "Woman, you're killing me." His deep voice in her ear caused shudders in her womb.

"Dressed like that...dancing like that...keep at it and you'll be flat on my lap with a nice red ass." He whispered in her ear, how she caught it she'd never know, and he rolled his body with hers.

Misao's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she closed them so nobody would notice. Her thighs, in response to his suggestion, squeezed around his thigh that snuck between hers. She wanted that...bad.

He felt her squeeze him and smirked with pride, and she could feel his lips smirk against her neck. He pressed feather-light kisses all the way to her ear once more before sexily growling, "You want that dirty-girl?"

She caught herself nodding and grinding just a little bit harsher against him. Feeling him groan in response had her smirking in triumph.

Suddenly, he whirled her around to face him, and how they made it to the back wall she'd never know.

Then she was pressed against the wall and him, and they became locked in a passionate kiss that fed her soul.

The others hooted and hollered as they finally noticed her and Aoshi's passionate lip lock.

Aoshi's head lifted from hers and she had to grip his shirt in order to keep standing. He never even let her get her bearings before saying, "You're not leaving alone...You wanted me in your business and now you've got me. Let's go."

She melted as he dragged her past the others and to his car. She knew what was happening next and she was excited about it.

The End.


End file.
